Saving Him
by CeruleanPencils
Summary: A teenage girl is given an opportunity to save someone she doesn't even know. (Cough NEWT Cough) Rated T for violence. No bad language. (Except for Glader language.) I did not write this intending to ship Newt and my OC. (My OC is basically all a TMR fangirl dreams of.). Spoilers for the Death Cure and Fever Code.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've always wanted to write a story like this, just because I hate 250 so much. It probably not going to be very canon. (Also, this isn't really me. Just an OC who had the same reaction to Newt's you-know-what as I did. You can see what she looks like in my profile, I'll be writing a short OC bio there.)

EDIT: This is a really bad idea I had that I ended up writing down. Thank you subconscious. :/

* * *

I guess it all started when I was reading. I was reading page 250 of "The Death Cure." Tears were streaming down my face. "No," I whispered, "not Newt. Anyone but Newt. Please." I almost couldn't bring myself to finish the rest of the book, but I had to. It took me less than fifteen minutes. After reading that final page, I stretched out on my couch, and closed my eyes. I imagined how it must have felt, to have a bullet blow through your head; probably just as painful as reading it. I had fallen in love with that character, and I had prayed that James Dashner wouldn't kill him. He was my favorite, and now that he was gone, I couldn't imagine life without him. I soon fell asleep, thinking about him.

I was woken up by a pitiful wheezing sound, coming from outside. I looked out of my front window and saw a blue box sitting on my lawn. The Doctor knocked on my door. I ran to the door, and opened it as fast as I could.

"Doctor!" I screamed.

"Well," said the man with the bow tie, "I guess I don't have to introduce myself. But I'll do it anyway. I'm the Doctor, and my sensors picked up a strange, time-anomaly right where your house is. I'm just going to install a timey-wimey-complicated-non-humany thing inside to get rid of it. Then everyone inside will have to leave for one hour unless they want to be evaporated. May I come in?"

I let the Doctor in and he got right to work, constructing a giant...thing, in the middle of the kitchen.

"There's no one here but me," I told the Doctor, "so could I see space?"

"What's your name?" He replied.

"I'm Evelyn, Evelyn Rose."

The Doctor paused abruptly, he looked me in the eyes, and I saw the sadness he hid away. On the outside he looked like a perfectly happy man, but his eyes told a different story. They were old, and sad. Eyes of a man who'd seen too many deaths, and who'd lost too many friends.

The a Doctor grinned. "You want to see space Evelyn Rose? I'll give you space!"

After the Doctor finished installing his thingamajigger, we went outside to the TARDIS. The Doctor snapped his fingers and opened the doors. We walked inside, and I admired the ship. It was bigger on the inside; no matter how many times you saw it, it was still breathtaking.

"So, I'm giving you one trip," The Doctor cautioned, "one trip only. Where do you want to go?"

"Well..." I thought about it for a moment, then replied. "There's someone who I've always wanted to save." If the Doctor was real, then surely...

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" The Doctor asked, "This person that you're saving, he's not a key person in time, is he?"

"No. He's not. Besides, no one knew what happened to him after this. We're safe." I was standing at the TARDIS doors, wearing a spacesuit, and holding some fake bullets and a bottle of Doctor said it would cure all and any disease, and that that was one of the only doses he had left. "This was worth it." I had assured him. The plan was to first stop the bullet, then take him inside and inject the serum. All would be well.

* * *

I ran out of the TARDIS with only seconds to work with. As fast as I could, I found the gun and replaced the bullets inside with fake bullets. These bullets weren't made out of the right material to kill anyone, but could knock someone out with a straight shot to the head. Now he couldn't die. Part one of my plan was compete. I rushed back to the TARDIS, and the Doctor took off.

* * *

The Doctor and I went over the final plan again. Once the TARDIS landed, we would walk outside with our spacesuits and hide. Then once the shot was fired we'd run out and drag the body back to the TARDIS, ready to be cured. So we waited. We waited for only fifteen minutes in the hot sun, but it felt like hours. We started to roast in the heat, and my anxiety levels were rising. What if we were too slow? What if a crank saw us? We'd be dead for sure. The Doctor reassured me that everything would be ok, soon we'd all be in the TARDIS, smiling, just happy to be alive. Then we heard it. The gunshot. The Doctor and I ran from our hiding spot, to where he was lying on the ground, with a bruise on his head. I was thankful it wasn't a hole. Together we dragged him to the TARDIS, making sure that none of the cranks saw us. The Doctor opened the doors and I fell inside, almost baked to death in my spacesuit. But I didn't take it off. I didn't want to risk getting infected. A spacesuit was the only sort of suit the Doctor had for situations like this, but it worked. The Earth's surface was now like a barren planet, and spacesuits would soon be necessary to live there. We pulled his body inside, and shut the doors to the outside. I gave the Doctor the serum and he jabbed the needle into the boy's neck, injecting the cure. It wasn't hard to find a vein, they were all showing, bulging out on his neck. He was almost unrecognizable; with his hair all in a mess, his face covered in scars, dirt, and blood, and his clothes tattered and ragged I doubt anyone would have been able to identify him. But he was alive. That was all that mattered. Newt was alive. Thanks to the Doctor.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading my first Maze Runner fanfiction! Please leave some constructive criticism in the reviews. :)

-Bunny


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Newt started to wake up. He was so confused, and had so many questions. Who? What? How? Why? The Doctor told him to get some rest, but Newt refused. He insisted on getting up and running back to his friends, telling them that he was alive. When Newt stood up, I noticed something. His limp was gone. Every single cut, bruise, and blemish was absolved from his face. The Doctor's disease serum really worked. The Flare was gone. He was immune now.

"What about the thing- the, the, the device- WICKED put some sort of controller in my head, so that they could control me. Is it still workin'?" Newt asked the Doctor.

"No, the serum we used on you gets rid of anything that's not you. Any artificial material? Gone. Replaced by new tissues that are from your own body. Diseases or viruses? Deleted. All imperfections are perfected. So basically, you're fully repaired. You're welcome." The Doctor smiled. He loved helping people, giving them a second chance. "By the way, you look like someone I met a long time ago. His name was Timothy Latimer, did you happen to know him by chance? No, that's silly, he lived almost one thousand years before you, ignore me!" The Doctor walked away awkwardly, like only the Doctor could.

"Erm, thanks for saving me and all," Newt said, "but why did you save me? I was a crank, I was...dead."

"I'm from...another world. Where your life was just a story, and someone killed you off just to add more conflict. Thousands of people read your story and cried, and I wanted to save you. Risking it all was worth it." I looked into Newt's eyes. He was scared. Still scared from the Scorch, still scared from being a crank.

"You risked your life for me?"

"I didn't want you dead."

Newt was silent. He sat down on his bed, trying to think of another question. "Where in the world are we? And, what's your name?"

The Doctor ran in. "Yes! A question I can answer! Well, the first one. You're in a...spaceship slash time machine that's bigger on the inside, and has an infinite amount of rooms. And technically you aren't really in, 'The World.' Right now I think we're in the sick bay, but this could be the kitchen."

"Doctor, this room has beds." I motioned to the bed that Newt was sitting on, and all of the others next to it.

"Kitchens can have beds!" The Doctor argued, "Maybe you're the one who's weird, having a kitchen with no beds."

I groaned. "Whatever you say Doctor." I turned toward Newt, "My name's Evelyn, to answer your second question. I guess we haven't properly met. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Evie."

Newt and I shook hands awkwardly. Its hard to introduce yourself to someone who you just brought back to life.

"Newt, we should probably go find Thomas and tell him that you're fine."

Newt nodded, "We could do that, or, we could make him wait just a little longer." Newt smirked, he was looking a bit more like his old self with every minute. "You said this was a time machine, right? Let's make Tommy pay for almost killing me."

"Oh yes, is there anything you'd like to see? Or anyone you'd like to meet?" I asked, with a glimmer in my eye.

"I want to punch that shuckin' Chancellor Paige right in the head. But since that probably isn't a very good idea, there's someone else I'd like to see."

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in a neighborhood, somewhere in England. We stepped outside, and breathed in the fresh air. It was the beginning of winter, and the air was cool. It hadn't been cold like that for a long time. I could see Newt start to shiver; it had probably been a long time since he had felt cold, and he wasn't exactly wearing winter clothes. The Doctor had allowed him to look for some clothes in the TARDIS, and Newt chose to wear just a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He'd also taken a shower, and he didn't have any dirt or sand on his face or in his hair. If I didn't know him, I'd say he looked almost like a normal teenager.

"Do you want a coat?" I asked, "I could run in and get one for you."

"No thanks," Newt replied, "We'll only be here for a moment."

We watched for a minute, then saw two small children come out of a house just a few yards away. The younger, a girl, had shoulder-length blond hair, and dark brown eyes. She looked to be about two, and was adorable. Her older brother could have been maybe four, with the same hair and eyes as his younger sister. Only his hair was much shorter. They ran around together, playing some sort of tag. Then a dog came outside as well; a chocolate lab puppy. The puppy chased the children around until they all fell down in the grass, laughing and shouting. I could see the pain in Newt's eyes as he watched his past self, and so could the Doctor. This was the life he could never have back. His sister, parents, and dog were most likely dead. He would probably never see them again.

"Newt," said the Doctor gently, "If this is too hard for you then we can go now."

"Yeah," I added, "Thomas and Minho are going to kill you again when they see you."

Newt smiled briefly, but I could still see the hurt. "I'm going to go talk to them." Newt started to walk toward them but I grabbed his arm, "You can't tell them anything."

"I won't," he replied, "I just want to know who I was."

He walked over and talked to the children. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could see Newt's expression as he asked them questions, and pet their dog. He was happy, but still somehow sad. When he walked back he was still sad-smiling.

"What did they, or you, say?" I asked, once we were in the TARDIS.

"First, I asked them what their names were. They said their names were Elizabeth and Thomas." Newt laughed. He genuinely laughed for the first time in a long time.

"Figures," he chuckled, "That I'd have the same name as the shuck-faced Greenie."

I smiled. "What else did you say?"

"I told them to be good. And to never forget each other. They both thought that was silly, but I told them it was important."

"And do you still remember?"

Newt thought for a moment, then replied. "I just realized that I still do. After all these years, that's the only memory I have from my past."

"You did make a difference. So are you ready to scare Thomas and Minho?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Newt shrugged.

The Doctor flipped all his levers, and pressed millions of buttons, then we took off. Off to find the rest of the Gladers.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review.

-Bunny


	3. Chapter 3

"So, it's really bigger on the inside?" Newt was watching the TARDIS machinery. He was just as awestruck as I was when I first walked in.

"Yep!" shouted the Doctor, "You know, I find it odd that you didn't ask that coming in. Or going out."

"I was a bit busy." retorted Newt.

"So are your memories coming back?" I asked.

"A little, but..." Newt trailed off.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't help but feel concerned for Newt. Even though we had only just met, I felt like I'd known him my whole life.

"Who are you Evie? Really? I mean, it's not every day that you meet a girl who saves your life and knows so much about it. Like you've been spying on me." Newt looked me in the eyes. He wanted the truth.

"I know you've been lied to your whole life," I started slowly, "so I won't do that again. You're...you're...a book character who died."

"I'm a what?"

"You're just a story. Nothing more. And so is the Doctor."

The Doctor waved guiltily. "Hello!"

"I don't understand-"

"I fell asleep, having just finished the last of the five books in a series. I'm dreaming."

"You're more than that." said the Doctor.

"I'm what?" I asked, "I'm just having a vivid, lucid-dream that's all."

"I'm sorry Evelyn, but the reason you're dreaming so vividly is not because you just read a shocking book."

I closed my eyes. This was it. I had been waiting for this moment for the last few days, but just never thought it would be like this. "I'm..."

"Dead." finished the Doctor. "I'm so, so sorry. But when you died, your brain couldn't cope. It tried holding on to life very hard, and now I'm afraid you're stuck in a dream state. Permanently." His eyes portrayed such sympathy and such empathy that it almost felt like the Doctor was dying as well.

"I knew this day would come." I said.

Newt was shocked. "You did? But you seemed so..."

"Careless, yeah. I have a rare heart disease, I've been fighting it all of the nineteen years I've been on this planet. Two weeks ago the doctors told me that I could die any day, so they let me go home and relax for my last few days. My parents aren't here anymore, so I just read books. I read so many books that I've always wanted to read, and I was content. It's as good of a time as any to go, I suppose."

Newt wrapped his arm around me. "Welcome to the land of dreams Evie. Thanks for saving my life."

"You're welcome."

The Doctor came in and hugged us both. "I love group hugs!" he exclaimed, almost suffocating Newt and I. He hugged us for nearly a whole minute before it started to get uncomfortable.

"Doctor, if I wasn't already dead I'd tell you to stop or you'd hug us to death."

"Oh sorry." The Doctor quickly pulled away. "So, welcome to not-reality Evelyn Rose. Let's go find Newt's friends."

"Good that." smiled Newt, "I can't wait to scare Thomas and Minho."

* * *

The TARDIS landed in a lush green field. The Doctor stepped out first to make sure we were in the right place, (just a moment ago we had materialized on a tiny island in the middle of the ocean,) then gave us the all clear. The Doctor had made a psychic link with Newt to the TARDIS to find his friends. By remembering them he was able to direct the Doctor right to them. Newt and I stepped out, breathing in the clean air, taking in the beauty of it all. It was hard to believe a place like this existed, with all of the chaos everywhere else on the planet. The grass was radiant green, and there were wildflowers everywhere. A forest could just be seen in the distance, and beyond that, the sound of crashing waves was barely audible.

"It's beautiful." I sighed, Newt's hand clasped in mine.

"We're in paradise." replied Newt.

"Where are the others?" I wondered aloud.

"There they are!" shouted the Doctor, pointing at a small group of people running toward them. "A big blue box has just magically appeared in their home. I think they'll have some questions. I love answering questions, but only if they're good. The idiotic questions are idiotic. I don't like those."

As the people got closer, I recognized the leaders of the group: Thomas and Minho. They running toward us with long spears, as if we were some sort of threat.

Minho ran up to us first, leaving the rest of the group to catch up. "Alright shanks, I don't know who the heck you are, but you better not have the Flare." He glared at the Doctor and I, but then his eyes rested on Newt.

"Is-you? I...? What the-?" He made the most dazzled look toward Newt.

"Newt...you're, alive? And you have a girlfriend?"

"Er...hi." Newt awkwardly raised his hand to wave, but before he could Minho pulled him into a hug.

"You know I'm so glad you're back, but if you do that ever again I swear I will kill you for real. Do you hear me?" Minho finally let go, giving Newt a little room to breath.

"Yes," Newt panted, "But she's not my girlfriend..." He sighed, quickly letting go of my hand. "Will you be giving me the Flare again? Or shooting me in the head?"

"What do you mean shooting you in the head?"

Thomas came over to see what was taking Minho so long. "Minho, I thought-" Thomas stared right at Newt. "You? But I...I-"

"Don't worry Tommy. I forgive you for shooting me in the head. Maybe do it a little softer next time, okay?" Newt smiled kindly at Thomas; all was forgiven.

Thomas nodded, tears were in both his eyes, and Newt's. Thomas was at a loss for words. He hugged Newt, while silently sobbing the whole time.

"Man...I thought I had killed you. Don't do that again!" Thomas punched Newt in the arm.

"Ow!" Newt yelped. "I get it, I get it! Don't die again. Fine."

Thomas wiped his tears away. "So, who's your girlfriend?"

"For the last time, she's not my girlfriend." Newt said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah," I added, "I'm not his girlfriend."

"Wait a second. Thomas shot you in the head?!" Minho crossed his arms too. "Why did you never tell me this?" He looked straight at Thomas, who shifted from foot to foot uneasily.

"I-I don't know. He screamed at me, telling me to kill him. That he didn't want to live like a crank. I couldn't look into his eyes anymore, he had the Flare. So I just...shot him." Thomas looked down at his feet, obviously feeling a flood of guilt.

"Man," said Minho, "you are one messed up guy. But seriously Newt, we know she's your girlfriend."

"Ugh," Newt groaned, "only five minutes back and they're still annoying. No wonder I begged to die. This is Evie. She's NOT my girlfriend, and this is her friend, the Doctor. Without them, I wouldn't be here."

"Hello!" said the Doctor, running over and shaking Thomas and Minho's hands furiously, "I'm the Doctor. Well, you already knew that. But it's really nice to meet you and see your...field. Evelyn here is totally responsible for the choice she made to save Newt's life. It was all her, I'm not going to take any credit for it. Well, except for maybe providing the transportation, but she chose to save someone else's life, rather than her own."

"Doctor," I interrupted, "This is my dream, right? If I'm dead, then my consciousness is dying with me. How long will it last?"

"A few minutes, at most." The Doctor answered. "I'd say about three to five."

I broke down, and started crying. My whole world was going to crumble, and I was going to disappear- gone into the world of non-existence.

The Doctor knelt down beside me. "I'm sorry Evelyn. But you know, dream time goes by a lot faster than real time does."

I looked up. "What do you mean?"

"A whole lifetime in a dream can occur in only one moment of time in the real world. So, I'd say you've got about...billions of years in dream time."

"Oh Doctor!" I hugged the Doctor tightly, restricting his air flow. Then ran over to hug Newt. "Thank you for coming back," I whispered in to his ear, "I enjoyed every moment of it."

"Aren't you staying here?" Newt asked.

"Come on! I've got billions of years to spare, what else am I gonna do? Save lives! Or whole civilizations! I'll come back, I promise."

I kissed Newt lightly on the cheek, then dragged the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

"Good-bye! We'll come back soon! Just call us if you need us, ok?"

I waved out of the doors, then went inside, just as the Doctor flipped the lever that made the TARDIS de-materialize.

Off to save more people, and to see the universe.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review. And don't worry, this isn't the end of the story. Don't you want to know how Newt adjusts to his new life? That's the next chapter, coming soon. :)

-Bunny


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Warning, this chapter has spoilers for the Fever Code. Please don't read if you don't want any spoilers. Also, it's a third-person POV, not Evelyn's POV.

* * *

Newt ran across the field to where the Immunes had put together their camp. There were women, men, and children all together there. Maybe about two hundred people in total. Newt was looking for one person in particular: his sister. He already knew that Lizzy was immune, but now they could be immune together. Newt just hoped that she had survived the Scorch. His memories were returning fully now, and he could remember the awful day when WICKED took him and his sister away. But he could also remember the wonderful days they'd had before the Flare, playing in the yard, and just being kids. Lizzy couldn't be dead, she just couldn't. Sonya was her new name, but Newt didn't like that. She wouldn't remember her old one though. Newt could remember his old name too. Tommy. Thomas.

I have the same name as that ugly old pile of klunk. Great. I guess that's why I gave him that nickname. Never though of it like that before. Newt thought, as he ran through the camp.

Lizzy/Sonya was nowhere to be seen. Newt looked everywhere for her, but she was still missing. Maybe she had gone out with the exploration party. Maybe she'd remember him. The exploration party was just returning, and Newt ran back to the forest to greet them. Two girls were leading the group, Sonya and Harriet. Newt's eyes filled with tears. He'd met her before in the Scorch, but that time they both didn't remember each other. This time was completely different. Emotions filled Newt's head, old memories resurfaced. He could remember it all. Making snowmen, rolling in the grass, just being with his family: happy and safe at home. Newt sprinted to Sonya, he'd almost forgotten that he could run now, and embraced her in a hug. Sonya couldn't have been more confused.

"Dude, what are you doing? Let go of me!" She gave Newt a disgusted look, and shoved him away.

Newt was hurt. His own sister had just rejected him; without her memories, she would have no idea who he was.

"Please Lizzy! I'm your brother!" Newt pleaded, "Please remember."

Sonya glared at him. "Are you sure you're immune? I think the Flare's doing something to your head. I'm not your sister." She spat. Sonya stomped away from Newt, leaving him in the forest.

"No! Don't walk away from me. I'm not losing you again. Why can't you remember?"

Sonya spun around on her feet. "Look- Newt, is it? Well Newt, I might have been someone's sister, but I'm definitely not yours. Just look in the mirror for once, your hair's dishwater hair, and mine's red. And we look nothing alike. Besides, I had my memories given back to me by WICKED. You weren't in any of them." With a toss of her long red hair, Sonya sauntered off, leaving Newt miserable and alone. Not wanting to give up, Newt decided he'd try again the next day. He left to go find Thomas and Minho, and tell them how he was rescued.

* * *

Newt was woken up early by the sound of a small animal entering his tent. A tiny brown rabbit hopped onto his sleeping bag, and didn't get off. Newt stayed still, not wanting to startle it, then slowly sat up, being careful not to move his legs. The rabbit stayed put, and made itself comfortable in Newt's sleeping bag. She came closer to Newt, before sniffing him, then laying right next to him. Newt sat there for a while, enjoying the quiet, before Thomas came running in.

"Newt, there's some-" Thomas saw the rabbit. "Is that a rabbit?"

"What's wrong with rabbits? It just came in here! I'm not bloody Snow White." Newt stood up abruptly, startling the rabbit, and sending her running out of the tent.

"Whatever. But there's a girl out here, I think it's Sonya. She's asking for you."

"Yesterday she hated my face. Now she wants to see me?"

"I dunno," replied Thomas, "I can't understand girls."

Newt agreed silently, then walked outside. Sonya was waiting for him.

"What was your real name?" she demanded.

"My what?" Newt asked.

"Your original name. Newt can't be your given name, or you must have had some strange parents."

They're yours too, thought Newt.

"Erm, it was..." Newt pretended that he'd forgotten his name. He didn't want Thomas or Minho to know he shared his name with Thomas, or he'd never hear the end of it.

"I can't remember." Newt lied. "My memories are still returning. Why do you want to know?"

"Well I remember one other name that isn't my mom or my dad's name. 'Tommy.' Does that sound familiar to you?"

Thomas piped up. "Newt will call me that. I'm not really sure why."

"It doesn't sound familiar to me at all." Newt said, lying again, "It must mean something from your past."

"Dude, you are one bad liar." laughed Thomas. "Evelyn told me that your real name was Thomas. Why didn't you tell Sonya that you knew?"

"I, erm-"

"Well, we can both be Tommy now. I knew there was a reason for you calling me that."

"Ahem." Sonya coughed, trying to get the boys' attention. "You've got to be kidding me. You're setting me up. I'm not his sister, that much should be clear. It's obviously a coincidence. Thanks for the reassurance." Sonya started walking back to her tent, obviously feeling pleased with herself.

"The universe is never that lazy." muttered Newt.

"Be quite Sherlock." teased Thomas.

"But she was Lizzy." insisted Newt, "I can't just live the rest of my life here without her! Where's Evie and that doctor of her's when you need them?"

The Doctor suddenly popped his head out of the tent. "Did someone say Doctor? I heard it. You're very loud you know. Try to whisper a bit more. It's better for you."

"What-" Thomas stammered.

"You must be Thomas! Newt told Evelyn and I all about you. About how you're an annoying git and mustn't ever be let near matches."

"I'm not a whatever you just said!" Thomas shouted.

"Kidding, kidding! Now, about your sister Newt, she's not coming 'round like we thought she would."

"No but-"

"Alright, now what we need to do is have you both remember something powerful, like a very strong experience that you both shared, then that might trigger her brain to uncover you in her memories. Now this might take a bit of straining, but..." The Doctor rambled on at top speed, spouting strange nonsense that no one could understand.

Newt butted in. "Where's Evie?"

"Ah, Evelyn. She's in the TARDIS, trying to read more books. She imagined a lovely bookstore and I let her take a cart with her. Let's just say that one cart wasn't quite enough."

Newt smiled; Evelyn had told him about her immense book collection, and how she hoped to have her own library one day. Now she could really fulfill her dream.

"So, which memory do you want to use?" The Doctor smiled at Newt, as if he was a little child picking out an ice cream flavor.

"The day our parents were killed." Newt said solemnly. It was the most impactful memory he could think of, one where him and Lizzy were both there. Even a tug glimmer of the memory brought back pain; the pain of seeing his parents dead, the pain of being taken from his home, and being separated from Lizzy.

"Alright," said the Doctor, "now I need your sister to come here. It won't work unless you two are both together."

"Ha," Newt scoffed, "she's not going to want to come anywhere near me."

* * *

Sonya was working in the gardens at that time. So far the Immune colony had made quite a sizable garden, and the fruits and vegetables were growing steadily. Newt approached Sonya slowly, trying a new tactic this time.

"So, erm, Sonya. I'm sorry for rushing up on you with all that sister stuff. I think I was just a little discombobulated from the cure. Could we just start over?" Newt held his hand out for Sonya to shake. She hesitated, as if his hand would explode if she touched it.

"Thanks. I'm sorry too, for the way I treated you. I guess we were both just a little shaken."

"Yeah."

They stared at each other in silence, Newt forgetting where he was going to go from there.

"So...What do you remember about your old life? Before WICKED."

Sonya paused her sowing. "I remember my parents. They really loved me. I can remember nights when we'd all sit together on the couch and just watch movies. We had a dog too. I can't remember her name, but I remember playing for hours outside with her. Running, and laughing like we had nothing to worry about." Sonya stared wistfully into the distance, remembering all of the good days in the past.

"The Doctor would like to hear about some of your old memories." Newt lied, hoping that he wasn't to awful of an actor, "He said they were interesting. Would you like to come talk to him?"

Sonya gave him a queer look, as if she knew that he was a really bad liar, but she agreed to come with Newt to talk to the Doctor.

When they arrived, the Doctor was thrilled. "Sonya! Welcome to the TARDIS, please come stand over here."

Sonya's mouth was wide open. "It's-it's, b-bigger...on the inside!"

"It's a step up from the physics in your time," said the Doctor, "but she's still gorgeous."

"What?" asked Newt, "Did you just call it a, 'she?'"

"Don't be mean!" The Doctor scolded, "the TARDIS has feelings too!" He ushered Sonya over to a portion of the console, motioning for her to put her hands into a weird vent-like part.

"This will allow you to link up to the TARDIS psychically, hopefully she can help you uncover some of those repressed memories."

"Wait a minute, repressed memories? All of my memories are here. You must have the wrong girl. And Newt- you said he wanted to just hear my memories, not do some techno-psychic thing with them. Why'd you lie to me?" Sonya glared at Newt; her eyes felt like daggers. Lizzy had never gotten mad at him before. It felt awful, seeing her angry at him.

"Please, I was just trying to-"

"I'm so tired of you trying to convince me that I was your sister. Newt, just stop it. Please, I'm not your sister."

"I-"

"Sonya," said the Doctor soothingly, "tell me about the day you were taken away."

"This is not the time for-"

"Tell me." The Doctor was gentle, but firm. He lost all of his playfulness and became serious.

Sonya took a deep breath. Then she told her story. "Mom and Dad were hiding me in the basement. WICKED had tried to take me before, but my parents had refused. Mom woke me up early that morning; it had started to snow. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door upstairs, then WICKED was in our house. They tried to take me, and my parents fought back. I was so little. The guards and my parents both had guns, but Mom and Dad were outnumbered. I remember them taking me away, and seeing my parents' bodies lying on the floor."

"Was there anyone else there?" The Doctor asked.

"No, it was only-" she stopped mid-sentence.

"Sonya. Please tell us." Newt pleaded.

A sudden look of surprise and despair flashed on Sonya's face. "Tommy. Oh my gosh, Tommy. I forgot...he was my brother. My older brother. They took him too. How could I forget him? Newt I-" Sonya pulled her hands out of the console and fell onto Newt in a hug, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot...I forgot. Tommy."

"It's ok Lizzy. It's ok." Newt embraced his sister for a long time, both of them crying. He stroked her head, trying to soothe her, just like he did when they were kids.

"How did I forget you? You were there, you were taken too. My Tommy." Sonya sobbed into Newt's shoulder, she was so full of sadness and pain, yet happiness too. She'd found her brother: her Tommy. When she finally calmed down, Sonya tried to make Newt laugh. "I talk funny now. Like the rest of these people. You're the only one who talks normal around here." Sonya smiled, and Newt laughed at her petty attempt at a joke.

"Yeah. Don't try to be funny again please." Newt hugged his sister tight, as if he might lose her again.

Never again, he told himself. I will never lose her ever again.

The Doctor smiled warmly at brother and sister, reunited. He loved happy endings, and he especially loved leaving them in their new, happy life.

Newt couldn't stop thanking the Doctor. He almost had to be pushed out of the TARDIS. Even after Sonya/Lizzy left to do her chores, Newt still wanted to stay in the TARDIS.

"We'll visit again Newt. Next time, we'll bring chocolate. And maybe a television! Or, a fez! I love fezzes, I think everyone around here would really enjoy a-"

"Ok Doctor, I get it. Thanks for everything. Good luck saving more people." Newt waved them off as the TARDIS dematerialized, disappearing into thin air. Newt watched the spot where it was for another minute, wishing that they could have stayed forever, but he decided not to dwell on the past, and to start helping with the camp. The crops could use more work, and Minho and Thomas always needed their glue.

* * *

Yay! I finished! Thank you so much for reading, I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please don't forget to review!

-Bunny


End file.
